As conventional cable or the like protection and guide devices, an energy guide chain, which connects side plates to each other with a different coupling element from the side plate, is known (see for example Patent Reference 1).
Further, as conventional cable or the like protection and guide devices, a cable or the like protection and guide device, which connects side plates to each other by fitting a connecting rod integrally formed on each side plate to a connecting groove between side plates, is also known (see for example Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1 is Japanese Patent Indication No. 2004-527706.
Patent Reference 2 is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-299238.
Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, in such an energy guide chain as in the Patent Reference 1, since a side plate and a coupling element are separately formed, there was a problem that a significant load of manufacturing parts and a significant load of operating assembly are required.
Further, in such energy guide chain as in the Patent Reference 1, since a side plate and a coupling element are separately formed, there was a troublesome problem in maintenance that mutual coupling of side plates take much time and effort.
Further, in the energy guide chain as in the Patent Reference 1, since side plates are connected to each other by fitting a different element from the side plates between the side plates, there was a problem that displacements are gradually generated between a side plate and a connecting member by repetitions of flexional movements between links and the chain is decomposed by disconnection of such a side plate at a coupling portion whereby breakage is liable to occur.
On the other hand, in the cable or the like protection and guide device as in the Patent Reference 2, since a connecting rod formed in a protruding manner outside a side edge of a side plate also serves a flexion portion for flexibly connecting link bodies to each other and the connecting rod has a configuration in which the rod supports a load on a side plate during restriction of mutual flexion of connecting side plates, there was a possibility the connecting rod is broken so that a service life of the guide device is shortened. That is in the protection and guide device of the Patent Reference 2, there was a problem that a flexion portion composed of a connecting rod is broken by a load given at the time of the restriction of flexion so that a service life of the guide device is shortened.
Further, in the protection and guide device of Patent Reference 2, since the side plates are connected to each other by fitting a connecting rod between the side plates into a connecting groove, there was a problem that displacements are gradually generated between the connecting rod between the side plates and the connecting groove by repetitions of flexional movements between link bodies and the guide device is decomposed by disconnection of such a side plate at a coupling portion whereby breakage is liable to occur.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems or to provide a cable or the like protection and guide device, in which inadvertent disconnection in a coupling portion of a side plate due to the repetition of flexional movement sis avoided, and a load, which is liable to occur in a flexion portion during restriction of flexional movements, is avoided, whereby excellent endurance can be exerted, and in which a load of manufacturing parts and a load of assembly operation can be reduced and maintenance at the coupling of side plates is easy.
Means for Solving the Problems
The invention according to claim 1 attains the above-mentioned object by a cable or the like protection and guide device in which a number of right and left pair of spaced side plates are connected to each other in a longitudinal direction and connecting arms are bridged over flexion inner circumferential sides and flexion outer circumferential sides of said side plates with predetermined intervals, so that a cable or the like is accommodated in a cable accommodating space along the longitudinal direction, formed by being surrounded by said side plates and said connecting arms, characterized in that said side plate is integrally formed by a front side plate portion connected to a precedent side plate, a rear side plate portion connected to a subsequent side plate and a flexible coupling portion intervened between said front side plate portion and said rear side plate portion, and that a snap-fit mechanism, which causes said side plates to engage each other to connect them, is provided between a rear side plate portion of the precedent side plate and a front side plate portion of a side plate subsequently connected to said rear side plate portion.
The invention according to claim 2 attains the above-mentioned object by, in addition to the configuration of claim 1, a cable or the like protection and guide device according to claim 1, characterized in that a linear position holding surface, which holds a linear connection state of said side plate, is formed on a flexion outer circumferential side portion than a coupling portion of the side plate and a flexed position restricting surface, which restricts the flexed connection state of said side plate, is formed on a flexion inner circumferential side portion than a coupling portion of the side plate.
The invention according to claim 3 attains the above-mentioned object by, in addition to the configuration of claim 1, a cable or the like protection and guide device according to claim 1, characterized in that a linear position holding surface, which holds a linear connection state of said side plate, is respectively formed on a flexion outer circumferential side portion than a coupling portion in a front side plate portion of adjacent side plates and a flexion inner circumferential side portion than a coupling portion in a rear side plate portion of adjacent side plates, and a flexed position restricting surface, which restricts the flexed connection state of said side plate, is respectively formed on a flexion outer circumferential side portion than a coupling portion in a front side plate of adjacent side plates, and a flexion inner circumferential side portion than a coupling portion in a rear side plate of adjacent side plates.
Effects of the Invention
According to the cable or the like protection and guide device of the invention of claim 1, since a number of right and left pair of spaced side plates are connected to each other in a longitudinal direction and connecting arms are bridged over flexion inner circumferential sides and flexion outer circumferential sides of the side plates with predetermined intervals, a cable (cables) or the like can be accommodated in a cable accommodating space surrounded by side plates and connecting arms along the longitudinal direction of the device. Additionally the following peculiar effects can be obtained.
That is since said side plate is integrally formed by a front side plate portion connected to a precedent side plate, a rear side plate portion connected to a subsequent side plate and a coupling portion intervened between said front side plate portion and said rear side plate portion, the load of manufacturing parts and the load of assembly operation can be reduced without increasing a parts count and an inadvertent disconnection of the side plate at a coupling portion, which is liable to occur by repetition of flexional movements can be avoided.
And since an engaged snap-fit mechanism is provided between a rear side plate portion of the precedent side plate and a front side plate portion of a side plate subsequently connected to the rear side plate portion, the adjacent side plates become detachable each other through the snap-fit mechanism. Thus, the maintenance during coupling and decoupling the side plates can be easily attained.
According to the cable or the like protection and guide device of the invention of claim 2, in addition to the effects obtained by the cable or the like protection and guide device of claim 1, since a linear position holding surface, which holds a linear connection state of said side plate, is formed on a flexion outer circumferential side portion than a coupling portion of the side plate and a flexed position restricting surface, which restricts the flexed connection state of said side plate, is formed on a flexion inner circumferential side portion than a coupling portion of the side plate, a load which is liable to occur at a coupling portion, which becomes a flexible portion during restriction of a flexed position, is avoided so that excellent endurance can be exhibited and a linear connection state and flexed connection state can be reliably maintained.
According to the cable or the like protection and guide device of the invention of claim 2, in addition to the effects obtained by the cable or the like protection and guide device of claim 1, since a linear position holding surface, which holds a linear connection state of said side plate, is respectively formed on a flexion outer circumferential side portion than a coupling portion in a front side plate portion of adjacent side plates and a flexion inner circumferential side portion than a coupling portion in a rear side plate portion of adjacent side plates, and a flexed position restricting surface, which restricts the flexed connection state of said side plate, is respectively formed on a flexion outer circumferential side portion than a coupling portion in a front side plate of adjacent side plates, and a flexion inner circumferential side portion than a coupling portion in a rear side plate of adjacent side plates, a load which is liable to occur at a coupling portion, which becomes a flexible portion during restriction of a flexed position, is avoided so that excellent endurance can be exhibited. And since a surface contact load between side plates, which occur during the flexed positional restriction and the linear positional retention, is divided into two parts that is a flexion outer circumferential side and a flexion inner circumferential side, the linear connection state and flexed connection state can be reliably maintained.
If a cable or the like protection and guide device according to the present invention avoids inadvertent disconnection of a side plate due to repetition of flexional movements and avoids a load, which is liable to occur at a flexed portion during flexional restriction so that excellent endurance is exhibited, and if the cable or the like protection and guide device reduces a load of manufacturing parts and a load of an assembly operation so that the maintenance during coupling and decoupling of the side plate can be easily attained, by the configurations that a number of right and left pair of spaced side plates are connected to each other in a longitudinal direction and connecting arms are bridged over flexion inner circumferential sides and flexion outer circumferential sides of said side plates with predetermined intervals, and that said side plate is integrally formed by a front side plate portion connected to a precedent side plate, a rear side plate portion connected to a subsequent side plate and a flexible coupling portion intervened between said front side plate portion and said rear side plate portion, and a snap-fit mechanism, which causes said side plates to engage each other to connect them, is provided between a rear side plate portion of the precedent side plate and a front side plate portion of a side plate subsequently connected to said rear side plate portion, so that a cable or the like is accommodated in a cable accommodating space along the longitudinal direction, formed by being surrounded by said side plates and said connecting arms, any concrete embodiments may be used.
That is, if the side plate used in the cable or the like protection and guide device of the present invention is a resin, which can form a snap-fit mechanism, which can ensure a flexible coupling portion and predetermined engagement strength, it may be molded of any engineering plastic resins. For example, polyamide 6 resin, polyamide 12 resin, polyamide 46 resin, polyamide 66 resin, acryl resin, polyacetal resin and the like may be preferably adopted.
And if a concrete form of the snap-fit mechanism provided between a rear side plate portion of the precedent side plate and a front side plate portion of a side plate subsequently connected to the rear side plate portion is for example a mutually concave-convex engagement member formed by an engagement protrusion or a hole to be engaged disposed on a front end surface or a side surface in a front side plate portion of the side plate and a portion to be engaged or an engagement protrusion disposed on a rear end surface or a side surface in a rear side plate portion of the side plate opposed to the former engagement protrusion or the hole to be engaged, or the like, any snap-fit forms may be used.
Further if the linear position holding surface and the flexed position restriction surface formed in the cable or the like protection and guide device of the present invention are provided on a flexion outer circumferential side portion or a flexion inner circumferential side portion of the side plate except for a coupling portion thereof, any portions may be used. For example, an end surface or a side surface of the side plate may be adopted.
A better understanding will be had when reference is made to the Description Of The Invention and Claims which follow hereinbelow.